marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:The Proposition
|image = |caption = Al endures "The Proposition" of an old girlfriend (Vanna White) in Season 7 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 26 |overall = 156 |network = FOX |production = 7.26 |imdb = tt0642413/ |guests = Vanna White Kevin Schon Jane Childerhose |taping = April 30, 1993 |airdate = May 16, 1993 |writers = Arthur Silver |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Wedding Repercussions" |next = "A Tisket, a Tasket, Can Peg Make a Basket?" (Season 8 premiere) }} The Proposition was the 26th episode and finale episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, also the 157th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and writen by Arthur Silver, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on May 23, 1993. Synopsis Al's old girlfriend (played by Wheel of Fortune's Vanna White) wants to buy Al from Peggy for $500,000. It makes Peg realize how much she really loves her husband. Storyline A rich, hot babe from Al's past thinks Al is a disgusting pig - but she likes that in a man. So she offers to buy Al for half a million dollars. The babe, Coco, or Helen Granowinner, who was a year behing Al and Peg at Polk High school, appears in a commercial; Peg doesn't initially remember, but Al, who does, claims that Coco, or Helen "Rode the Bundy Starship a couple of seasons"! Bud pokes fun at his claim:'' "Dad, You've never had a beautiful woman in your life", which alienates and insults Peg, too! Anyways, when Coco, or Helen, as Al and Peg both remember her, drops by Gary's Shoes, she, claiming that no one had ever before or since had made love to her the way that he did, again has that hots for him, although she finds him to be a pig, which she strangely likes in a man! Al allows her to drop by the Bundy house, but only if she brought a pepperoni pizza with her! Needless to say, the kids, Kelly and Bud, are amazed when Al's claim is proven true at Coco's presence, as well as astonished that such a hot lady could be interested in someone like him! When Coco offers Peg $500.000 to buy him from her, at first Peg is happy to sell Al, but later she starts to have second thoughts. When the D'arcys drop by, they, needless to say, can't believe what they see, either, as Marcy says, ''"This is impossible...someone wants Al for sex!?What do you have, a pet urangutan who's lonely, and not picky?" When Vanna shows up a second time whie Peg is away with Bud and Kelly checking out the new lakeshore condiminum that was part of the deal, Al, who also has some reservations about the deal, is ready to dive in head first at seeing the lovely Coco in a nightie! But, when Peg returns to pick up a few more things, and she then catches Coco. or Helen, in bed with Al, she changes her mind, and gives Coco back her money, and tells her "This is my bed, and my man...here's your check, and get out!" When Peg tries to hand her a blank piece of paper, with Helen responding'' "This isn't my check...I'ts a blank piece of paper!", Peg, who tried to pull a fast one, responds "It's funny how you can confuse a blank piece of paper with a cashiers check!"'' A rejected Coco nonchanlantly says "It's times like this that Im glad there's a Ben and Jerry's!" When Peg asks,'' "You're gonna buy ice cream!?"'' Coco responds'' "No, I'm going to buy Ben and Jerry!"'' Guest stars/Recurring ;Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Vanna White as Coco/Helen Granowinner *Kevin Schon as Phil *Jane Childerhose as Customer in Store Trivia *The theme of this episode is similar to the 1993 film Indecent Proposal, in which a billionaire (Robert Redford) offers a husband and wife money to pay off their gambling debts in exchange for the billionaire spending a night with the wife. *Marcy mentions they have video of Jefferson's father fan dancing for J. Edgar Hoover. He was the first Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) of the United States. *Al mentions it's better having the D'Arcys as neighbors than Siegfried & Roy. They are a German-American duo of former stage magicians and entertainers who became known for their appearances with white lions and white tigers. *Peggy passes Coco a page of the TV Guide instead of her check. *Coco mentions that she is going to buy Ben and Jerry's. She however does not mean ice cream, but is referring to buying the owners. *After this episode, Ron Leavitt left the show, eventually moving onto the similar themed show "Unhappily Ever After". *Vanna White, the actress who played Coco, was previously mentioned in season 2's The Poker Game, when Al and his friends discuss the parts needed to make the perfect woman. *In the season 9 special My Favorite Married, Katey Sagal, Amanda Bearse and Ted McGinley mentioned that they enjoyed working with Vanna White for this episode. Goofs *During the mall scene, the directory sign in front of Gary's Shoes reads "Lakeside Mall". Al works at the New Market Mall, while the Lakeside Mall is their rival. *When Peggy tells Al that he has a disgusting piece of cheese on his chin, and Coco eats it, we can see that Ed O'Neill is trying hard not to laugh. Category:Season 7 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes